discovering a talent
by PandaInDisguise
Summary: Gina Leeson lives in care, until she gets fostered by none other than stefan abingdon, from the midnight beast!


**_A/N_ this is just a tiny little story of a little look in to Gina Leeson's life, now living with the midnight beast! I am thinking of doing a bigger story of this, like with a proper plot and stuff, so tell me what you think!**

A short story about gina.

Satisfied with the pictures I took today, I sat down on a fluffy bean bag in the sitting room of stef's house. I started flicking through all the pictures I took today of Freya, Louise and me, at the park with TMB (I can't believe that we're close friends with the midnight beast AND Sherlock Holmes! It's all so surreal!) it's been almost 1 month since I moved in with Stefan from the midnight beast! He decided to foster me, saving me from the horror of the children's home, and providing me with the best time of my entire life.

"sup lil beast" dru greeted (if you can call that a greeting...) as he walked into the room, and sprawled out on the sofa. I wasn't sure how to reply to that, so I just giggled. I suppose I was kinda a 'lil beast' I had been a proper beast since I was 12, when Freya discovered them on YouTube. Oh, how far I've come since then. As I continued flicking through the photos, I came across quite an interesting shot of dru. Hmm...  
"hey, look what Louise got!" I muttered, getting up to show him the image on the DSLR camera. It was a motion picture of dru, sneezing I think. But he was also jumping in the air with ash, so it was just that little bit strange.  
I showed it to him, and he burst out laughing. After he calmed down a bit, he asked me  
"hey, that's a fancy camera, how'd you get that?" I know he meant it kindly...I think. But I couldn't help getting a little bit angry over that. Most people think, because we're in foster care, we steal and vandalise things. It's all 'cos of Tracy beaker.  
"I didn't steal it if that's what you're implying. " I said icily. "it's from school, they had a photography club, and when I joined, they noticed I had a keen interest in photography, so I got this camera!" I explained, "when the photography club shut down, they decided I could keep the camera, they were only going to chuck 'em anyway!"  
"wow, sounds like you're popular there!" he says.  
"even more so now!" I nod.  
"Ahh, so the whole of your school knows about the lucky gina abingdon - sort of.." "yup." I replied "news travels very fast. Apparently we're all very popular now, according to the school paper!" dru tries to hide a giggle,  
"school newspaper?" he asks, I nod suspiciously. "oh nothing, you just, don't really seem the kind of person that takes pictures and writes for the school paper." I pretend to be offended.  
"I will have you know, I am the head of the paper!" I say, putting my hand on my hip, and shaking my head. Dru laughs more, and then we go back to our discussion.  
"so, youre popular because you know us, Freya's popular because she's being fostered by a freaky inspector who tried to kill himself, and louise..?"  
"um, I'm not sure if anyone knows who lestrade even is, apart from Scotland yard!" I laugh. "anyways, I'm gunna go add this to my scrapbook!" his face turns into curiosity. "wanna see?" he nods vigarously. I motion for him to follow, then go into my little room, it's just right for me, as long as there's place for my clothes, makeup, bed and camera, I'm happy. I go under my bed, pull out a shoe box, and sift through all the pictures of my parents. I used to not be able to do this without tears welling up in my eyes. Finally I find my old, battered book.  
"here" I say, passing him the book decorated with pictures of all my friends, bigger ones of freya and louise, and even a picture of my mum and dad holding a smiley baby, me. Dru's eye skim the page, landing for a second or two on the picture of my family. I realise he and I are similar, we both have missing parents. But I never see either one...

He flicks through all the pages of homes I've been to, people I've met, places I've visited, and then finally stops of the page where I tore out some album artwork from my midnight beast cd, and sellotaped it in. He smiles. After this page, his small smug smile turns into a huge grin, as he sees all the pictures I took, finally ending with a photo of all six of us that Sherlock was nice enough to take. I was nervous all the time he had my camera, he may be a man who deals with murder on a regular basis, but there was no way I was going to let him have my precious baby. It even took me a few months to trust Freya and Louise with it! Eventually it took three hours of persuading, before I realised I needed this picture badly, and he wasn't going to break the most important thing I own.

He watches as I plug my camera into my laptop, and upload the images. Within ten minutes, I've printed them out, and glued them into a free page in the old book.  
"if you don't mind me asking, why is the book battered so much?" dru asks, as I close the torn cover.  
"it's been to six children's homes. And plenty of fights, parties and a LOT of use. It's how I keep my memories, locked away on paper. It also keeps me sane, there's something calming about reading through the pictures of all the happy times in my life when I'm angry or upset." he just nods. The awkward silence that would follow is interrupted by stef poking his head round the door saying his computer is broken, and dru is better at these things.  
We head downstairs, and I wander into the kitchen to find ash sat at the kitchen table, searching on his iPhone 'what to do if you're internet won't work'. I get myself a drink, and only half listen to the conversation the midnight beast are having at the table.  
"it was working earlier!" ash exclaims. I decide I'm going to make myself heard. "is it wireless Internet?" I ask, walking over to the gathering.  
"yeah, why?" stef replies.  
"checked the connection?" I ask, picking at my nails. I let my words sink in.  
they all exchange looks, before I point over to where the Internet cable is plugged into the wall. Or was. It isn't now.  
"oohhh..." ash realises. I roll my eyes. Jesus.  
"how did you know that?" dru asks, amazed.  
"'s not hard to figure out." I say simply.  
Stef still looks amazed.  
"you any good at ICT?" ash asks, coming back from re-plugging the cable.  
"dunno, I think so. I was in top set, but I dropped it to do photography instead. But, I have hacked quite a few computers in my time, including schools, and Sherlock Holmes's!" I smile, remembering the time we changed his Facebook status to 'in a relationship'...with john! haha, good times!  
The guys all laugh.  
And that is it. End of discussion. Bit strange, but I was living with the midnight beast, what wouldn't be strange?

It wasn't until later, when stef was editing a video on his laptop, when I apparently really shone.  
"argh! Why won't this damn thing work?!" he yells, frustrated.  
"whatcha doin'?" I ask, tearing my gaze away from the hunger games book.  
"editing. But THAT" he says clicking the mouse, "won't go THERE" he finishes, moving the mouse rapidly and pressing down firmly on the button.  
"give it 'ere." I say, putting my bookmark into the page I was half way through.  
"no, it's ok!"  
"give it me!"  
"no." we squabble like this for a while, until he finally gives in, stating that's it's very complicated, and a fifteen year old girl can't do it. With a few clicks and mouse moves, i have done what he was trying to do in an hour, within one minute.  
"wanna bet?" I say, smiling smugly. The look on his face is priceless. I get out my camera, and snap a quick photo of his bewildered expression. The conversation ends quickly. Things are awkward between us, but I feel like I'm getting to know him better, and I've gone from obsessed fan girl, to relaxed friend!

A few weeks later, I was doing my sociology homework, when I heard silence downstairs, the guys were filming another video. They're normally quite loud, laughing and singing, but that had all come to an abrupt halt. I poked my head round the corner of the kitchen door silently (I knew they liked peace when they film, and I didnt want to be in the background of their next big hit!) the view infront of me was interesting, stef was clicking buttons on the camcorder, and the stand that holds it while they film was broken in two on the floor. Ash and dru were gathered around him, watching what he was doing. I walked in confidently, snatched the camcorder out of stef's hands, and bent down to detach half of the top broken bit of the stand, while the midnight beast just looked at me.  
"get in your positions." I said simply, as I clipped the camcorder onto the plastic holder. The obeyed, and stood in a line. I fiddled with some more buttons on the device, then a red light appeared and I yelled "go!" while pointing the lens at them. I had made a long stick-type thing **(A/N not sure what it's called!)** that held the camcorder on the end, it was helpful, because I don't have very steady hands.  
An hour and a half later, we were all sat around stef, who had the laptop on his lap, and were watching what I recorded. You could tell they were happy about having a 'cameraman' (or camerawoman!) because they didn't keep having to stop, and move the camera to do different shots.

And just like that, I became part of the midnight beast.

THE END.

**A/N I know its just a teeny bit long! But i let my imagination get carried away sometimes! Please review, im sort-of new to fanfiction, this is my 2nd/3rd story, and i havnt really explored the website that much, i read a lot of stories on my iPhone! Anyways, review! Tarr xx**


End file.
